mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Rare Shellbeat
|release date = 2015-06-05 |release version = 1.3.4 |available = Level 9 |island(s) = Water, Gold |beds required = 4 |element1 = Air |element2 = Plant |element3 = Earth |element4 = Water |class = Rare |subclass = Natural |size = 3 x 3 |breeding = If Available: + Dandidoo and Fwog + Cybop and Oaktopus + Quibble and Shrubb Higher rate of success: + Scups and Potbelly + Reedling and Toe Jammer + Pummel and Tweedle + Spunge and Noggin |breeding time = |enhanced time = |likes = |buying price gem = 200 |buying price starpower= 5,000 |selling price coin = 220,000 |placement xp = 110,000 |regular version = |epic version = }} Bio: Description The Rare Shellbeat is blue, suiting the habitat in which it usually lives. The spots are now a lime-ish green. Also, the webbing in between its fins and the fins on its arms are now black. In between its two shells is a gray-ish purple color. It has the same types of limbs, belly and face, although seen in blue hues. Its head is now quite cephalopod like, being that it is now more cone shaped, and even has squid-like fins near the tip of its head. There are also quite a few sea stars on the monster, on its shell, and some on its drum kit. One of the more noticeable differences from Common Shellbeat is the bivalve shell instead of a univalve shell. Another difference is that the drumkit is also more yellowish. Seen on its head, there are now also visible gills just above its head fins. When observed carefully, the symbol on the drum is a different pattern - the same pattern as the Runic Path on Ethereal Island. witch may show a connection with the ethereal realm even though they're natural. Song Same as regular Shellbeat Song, but it sounds different in My Singing Monsters: Composer. Breeding The Rare Shellbeat can be bred using monsters that combine to provide all the elements Plant, Air, Water and Earth without repeating any. The following pairs of 2-element monsters can be used to breed a Shellbeat: * + Dandidoo and Fwog * + Cybop and Oaktopus * + Quibble and Shrubb However, the combination of a 3-element with 1-element monster has a higher rate of success for getting a Shellbeat instead of one of the parents as the outcome: * + Spunge and Noggin * + Scups and Potbelly * + Reedling and Toe Jammer * + Pummel and Tweedle :Of these, Spunge+Noggin is the best combination, as it has the lowest average breeding times in case of breeding failure. There is also a small chance of producing a Shellbeat or Rare Shellbeat from a failed breeding attempt, using an Shellbeat and a non-Single Element Monsters. The Rare version of any monster can be used for breeding instead of the common version. In addition, it is possible to breed a Rare Shellbeat and a regular Shellbeat together. The outcome will always be a Shellbeat, and if a Rare Shellbeat is available at that time, it may result from this combination. Availability was available to breed and purchase during these times: *TBA was available in the StarShop during these times: *TBA Earning Rate and Maximum Income Earning rate is in coins per hour and depends on Happiness % (Likes increase Happiness), also each monster has a limit to how much income it can hold at a time. Increasing the monster's level increases the limit. Feeding Monsters Likes }} Used in Breeding :See 5}}#UsedInBreeding| |5}}. Strategy Name Origin See Shellbeat. Possible Monster Names To see all possible names for , see Monster Names. Notes *This monster was released to My Singing Monsters Composer on Sep. 19, 2018. Category:Monsters Category:Rare Monsters Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Mirror Islands Category:Earth Category:Water Category:Plant Category:Air Category:Water Island Category:Gold Island Category:Natural Monsters